globemcfandomcom-20200216-history
MIKAEL
The religions of MIKAEL is a religions which can be defines as a religions of many tenets(includsings but not limited to): -many bad grammares -big love for bros(but no homos) -MIKAEL hate jews bro -likings dogs(they go woff,MIKAEL like woff) -no bad doings MIKAEL bookings/writings MIKAEL BOOKINGS MIKAEL is bestsellings author with many bookings, his first bookings being called MIKAEL BOOKINGS, contained general guidelines to how bros behaves,as well as some of MIKAELS personal doubts and fears, and how to overcome them. This bookings at first only sold a copy to QueenieElia, after which the original was stolen from MIKAEL by "evil doers bros". The original book remained under custody at New York by player Washington, who was president of the United States at the time. The bookings was not considered canon for a while, until Queenie got permission from MIKAEL to distribute it freely. BOOKINGS OF LAW BOOKINGS OF LAW was MIKAELS second book,which was by far the most influential of bookings. MIKAEL had made it so that it contained general rules and laws for every town, he usually demanded for it to be distributed to every town, which is why it has reached such a large audience. BOOKINGS OF LAW is seperated into 3 parts, the first is untitled and it simply lists general laws, mottos and inspirational messages. The second part is titled EXECUTION METHOD, underneath the title the following is written in small print:"choosing one please". EXECUTION METHOD contains a list of ways to kill,torture,or in other ways punish the enemies of MIKAEL teachings. The third part of BOOKINGS OF LAW is titled PEACE TIME METHOD TO FIXING PROBLEM. This part shows the pacifist side of MIKAEL, and shows methods of enemies setting aside their differences and becoming "bros". BOOKINGS OF GODS BOOKINGS OF GODS is the third and as of now the final installment of the BOOKINGS. In this part MIKAEL pours his soul into the pages, referring not to most people,but to his "bros". This work could easily be compared to Nietzsches "Twilight of the Idols", as MIKAEL in a similar way here explains which gods one should worship, as well as explaining his way to reaching these conclusions. This work is considered the greatest by MIKAEL scholars, however MIKAEL didn't push for it being distributed widely which lead to many people not reading it. In the book, MIKAEL tells his story of how he understood the gods, and how others should follow. This book holds the most emotions out of all the currently written books, with MIKAEL feeling a lot more personal in his teachings this time. MIKAEL Religion/History MIKAELS religion is one which promotes peace,selflessness,and independent critical thinking. MIKAEL teaches his followers to think independently and to not be "evil doers", he also teaches peace and refused to join any towns or nations until he was urged by one of his scholars(SansNietzsche) to join a town using a quote from the BOOKINGS OF LAWS. He was also under protection by maxyman102, who called himself "the Paladin of MIKAEL", despite that MIKAEL has been threatened and attacked many times (one such attack causing him to lose the original MIKAEL BOOKINGS). Recently, MIKAELS religion has started splitting up, with some keeping more traditional values (maxyman102,the nation of MIKAELBROLAND),and others changing tenets or in cases like SansNietzsche,overwriting the religion completely. Trivia - As of now, MIKAELS whereabouts are unknown, he rarely connects to the server. - Despite not being in the BOOKINGS OF LAW, the most popular page of MIKAEL is page 7 from MIKAEL BOOKINGS - Even though his name is MIKAEL, in game MIKAELS name is MIKHAEIL. When asked why by SansNietzsche, he claimed the name was already taken. = Category:Religions